


Forever T

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: This is sort of messed up and really not the time for this even if the world is in danger. She's not his Tim but she's still Tim in so many ways. Pushing her away was never going to happen. Even when Kon is certain she is up to something.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Forever T

**Author's Note:**

> So this particular plot is something I plan to have some fun playing with. I have 4 more I want to test out because the angst fest of this hot mess is honestly fun to explore

This shit had to be damn contagious. This had to be passed down genetically or something. Kon swallowed even as his eyes swept up the body that was on top of his. This was the wrong time for this in so many ways. There was the whole dimension crisis currently going on. There was the whole fracturing timeline thing going on.

Not to mention what he was doing when he was supposed to be going somewhere else but- it wasn’t just what he was doing. He was currently single and a free agent in more ways than one. It wasn’t just what Kon was currently doing it was who he was doing it with.

They hadn’t even really talked or anything. He could tell that she hadn’t told him everything but how the hell was he supposed to tell her no exactly? Just look at her? He knew that she had something up her sleeve and that she was keeping things pretty close to the chest but when was that new for him? There was no way he was going to be able to deny her and she knew that.

Even when Tim wasn’t actually Tim… Kon still couldn’t tell him no. Kon swallowed before his head fell back and brushed the back of the elevator. This was crazy. This was borderline insane and he wasn’t exactly knocking her down or even away.

He didn’t want to push her away and he knew why. This entire thing was crazy and he had his own Tim. Why exactly was he messing around with Tim’s dimension contepart? Even if she was the one that had come for him? She had sensed the weakness and maybe things were similar enough in her world. She certainly had him figured out.

Knew how to cut him from the herd too. she was beautiful. Kon stroked his hand over her back before he cupped her face. She shifted on him and he had to squeeze his eyes tightly to stop himself from going off way too early.

“My other self.” She whispered as she pressed her forehead against his. “Is an idiot.” She declared before she rocked back. Kon’s breath hitched as her blue eyes stayed on his. She moved and he was lost. It had been hard not to watch her.

She was Tim even though the name was different. It didn’t matter because she was still Tim and he loved Tim. He would always love his red robin. Even when this world’s robin had a girlfriend and never managed to get with Kon or do more than jokingly and playfully kiss at him.

“No he isn’t.” Kon rocked up and her eyes darkened. He wasn’t going to let her run the show. No way. Not when there was so much she was keeping from him and he was positive about that. “Things are just different… but he’s you and you’re him.” He kept one hand on her waist and the other he lifted her shirt up. her body had scars just Tim’s did.

She was beautiful and perfect. Kon wasn’t new to this. It was not as though she was his first or anything. He had experience and he had several relationships under his belt. Most of them were women and most of them were less relationships and more of a hook-up. He knew how to make it good for her and not just lie down on the floor of the elevator she had jammed for this.

Enough leverage for her before he lost himself in tasting skin. He would have gone for a lazy rhythm if they had not been strapped for time maybe. So may questions he had but he wanted to touch her and she was the one that had started this.

God had she had started this. Kon let a moan escaped before he dragged his tongue up to her chest. Her hands sank into his hair as he pulled and bit softly. He trembled when she reacted all around him. When she tugged him so he could look at her… those eyes were so Tim’s blue.

“He’s an idiot.” She swallowed before she softly kissed him. “He’s with her again and it won’t last. It’s not you. He’s an idiot not taking this.”

“He has his reasons.” Kon admitted before he kissed her. He slipped his hand to gently circle one nipple until she trembled and her neck flushed further. Sweet pale skin. Beautiful silky black hair. That attitude and those eyes. No matter the dimension or world Tim would be Tim and Kon would never deny him anything. Even when he wasn’t a man.

X

The ride was only silent as they put themselves back together. to give her credit she had only yanked her pants off enough so she could sit on him. Kon had done a bit of lifting and unzipping so he could mark up her flesh. He got to watch her clean up on steady feet before she unjammed the elevator and they were back on their way to their destination.

The world- no the whole universe. Several universes and dimensions were having a crisis right now. They needed this because anything could happen to anyone and they knew that shit very well. They all did. Every single one of them knew it.

Kon couldn’t help watching her back while they waited to go where they needed to. She was Tim down to the bones and he loved that but she wasn’t his Tim.

The doors slid open and Kon checked around them before they left the elevator. He straightened his shirt as he followed one step behind her. He had no idea what was up with her. She had her secrets but all Bats did. He rarely questioned Tim as it was. He knew this girl had a story to tell but he doubted that she would tell it.

When this was all said and done, he was going to steal some of Lex’s brandy and try to think this through or forget like half of it. Kon paused and froze as he recalled something. He hadn’t- she had not-

They hadn’t used any protection. That was a rookie move and something so stupid he couldn’t understand how it had slipped his mind. Yes, she had came onto him kissed him until he went weak then rode him until he fell down but still- he never forgot protection and forgetting didn’t seem like a Robin thing.

It made him cautious and a little more curious because that thing that she was up to… he was really hoping this was not part of it. He knew she had an agenda when it came to him. Maybe things were worse back home than he thought. Maybe she had things going on back home worst than Kon could think about. What he did know was that he had not pulled out and he hadn’t used a condom either. He seriously hoped that this didn’t bite him on the ass after they saved the world because Lex would seriously kill his ass.


End file.
